Necesario
by Misila
Summary: Ambos se necesitaban; formaban una extraña simbiosis sin la cual ninguno podría vivir.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Literatura musical_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. En esta ocasión me tocó la forma de canción, _cansó_ o sirventés, que consta de siete estrofas que desarrollan el tema (_coblas_) y una conclusión (_tornada_).

* * *

_**Necesario**_

o—o

No había noche que Angus Pierce no esperase la vuelta de la chica.

Pocas veces la muchacha se quedaba en la taberna con los clientes hasta el final. Al principio, con el bullicio, no les resultaba difícil, a ella y a algún hombre perdido en el vicio, subir a la habitación de la joven e intercambiar un sexo frío y triste, lleno de pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con el amor que la sociedad suponía en esa acción.

No obstante, conforme el ambiente se animaba la gente quería llevarse a Laura a otro lugar. Era hermosa, un auténtico trofeo, y como tal les gustaba exhibirla antes de levantarle el vestido en algún callejón oscuro y separarle las piernas, y dejar junto a ella el pago por sus servicios y alguna propina si se sentían generosos.

Laura solía venir cuando faltaba poco para el amanecer, cansada y despeinada. Ofrecía una sonrisa desganada y aceptaba de buena gana el vaso de leche que el señor Pierce le preparaba expresamente, la muda disculpa del hombre por su profesión. Le hablaba de asuntos livianos mientras subían las escaleras, tratando de olvidar que la prostitución era la única forma en que la chica podía contribuir a la economía, y luego se iba a dormir, y lloraba por los recuerdos destapados en los arañazos de clientes descuidados.

Últimamente, sin embargo, había noches distintas. Noches que agonizaban mientras Laura entraba por la puerta acompañada de un apuesto joven. Noches en las que la muchacha no tenía pesadillas.

Y, los días que seguían, Laura sólo hablaba de una persona, el mismo que siempre la acompañaba, mirándola con un anhelo que la muchacha no veía porque no creía ser digna de él. Y Angus supo, la primera vez que oyó su nombre, que Laura le rompería el corazón, o él destrozaría las maltratadas ilusiones de ella.

Se negó categóricamente a confiar en Phineas Black en cuanto tuvo un nombre con el que designar ese pelo largo y castaño, esos ojos verdes, ese porte aristocrático. Advirtió a su Laura y le recomendó alejarse de él, pero ella sólo le dijo que _no podía_ y siguió con el extraño juego.

Angus terminó por rendirse. Laura miraba a Phineas Black de la misma forma en que el joven se la comía con los ojos, buscando su alma. Se necesitaban como la noche y el día, como la violencia y la paz. Eran lo que el otro necesitaba.

Sólo faltaba que se dieran cuenta.

o—o

El transeúnte no supo por qué le llamaron tanto la atención, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que él ya tenía un pequeño problema –de siete años y metro veinte– del que ocuparse, que trotaba unos metros por delante de él y de su esposa.

Pero le causaron curiosidad. Caminaban a su lado, separados de él y de su Charlotte por unos metros. La muchacha, rubia, pálida, con el aspecto frágil de una muñeca de porcelana; el joven, más alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Iban enganchados del brazo, y parecían felices. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de él y lo escuchaba hablar, interrumpiéndolo de vez en cuando.

Las palabras del hombre estaban llenas de cosas inverosímiles: dragones, fantasmas y otros seres de existencia dudosa. Ella preguntaba más, queriendo saber el color de sus escamas y si se alimentaban de humanos. Y el joven la besaba –¡en público!– y respondía, y le aseguraba que la llevaría a verlos cuando hiciera algo más de calor.

El transeúnte sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su hijo. Debían de estar locos, pobrecillos.

Y qué felices parecían.

o—o

—Mocoso… traidor… desagradecido…

El anciano Phineas Nigellus Black acompañaba cada insulto con un golpe en el suelo con su bastón. Estaba rojo de la rabia, con los labios apretados ante cada palabra de la carta que, a sus ojos, no era más que una burla del hombre que había deshonrado a la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black proclamándose defensor de los muggles, del hijo al que había dado su nombre. Del joven impertinente que osaba invitarlo a su boda con esa escoria, con esa… _Liora_.

No era sólo la invitación lo que enervaba al director de Hogwarts. Era la carta adjunta, escrita en un tono alegre y demasiado informal para la situación, en la que Phineas le hablaba de su vida en el mundo muggle, explicándole que no eran tan distintos como lo habían educado para que creyera. Incluso le invitaba a ir a su casa para conocer a su prometida. Y para colmo de males no escatimaba en detalles sobre la muchacha: que era hermosa (_¿Cómo, por los calzones agujereados de Merlín, su propio hijo podía considerar bellos a esos seres inferiores?_), inteligente (_Tanto como un perro inusualmente espabilado_) y, para rematar el cuadro, que había sido prostituta.

Phineas estaba al borde de un síncope cuando llegó al final. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de él de esa manera? ¿No había tenido suficiente con la humillación que supuso ser borrado del tapiz familiar? ¿Cómo osaba invitarlo a una boda con esa puta muggle? ¿Cómo osaba hacer eso?

—Phineas… —lo llamó Ursula—. ¿Qué lees, que te has alterado tanto?

El hombre arrugó la carta. No podía permitir que su esposa la leyese. Ursula nunca le había perdonado que repudiase a su hijo, y si descubría que Phineas estaba por casarse no habría fuerza capaz de impedirle acudir a su casamiento.

—Asuntos del colegio —mintió ágilmente, guardando la carta en el bolsillo.

Horas más tarde, observaba arder el pergamino en que su hijo había materializado su particular burla. Sonreía y seguía maldiciendo al destino por haberle dado semejante deshonra.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una parte de él, ésa que no entendía de ideales puristas ni de árboles genealógicos, la misma que lo atormentaba cada noche por haberse desentendido de su propio hijo, ésa para la que Phineas Nigellus era padre primero y Black después, se alegrase de tener noticias de él.

o—o

Se parecía a él.

El pelo oscuro y despeinado formaba un remolino en su cabecita, y sus labios formaban un puchero cuando la separaron de su madre para asegurarse de que todo fuese bien. Bastante duro había sido tener que afrontar el hecho de que no pudiese percibir absolutamente ningún sonido; pero, por fortuna, el mejor amigo del orgulloso padre dictaminó que la recién nacida no parecía tener nada que pusiera en peligro su vida.

Phineas cogió al bebé cuando Henry se lo tendió y se quedó con ella en brazos, mirándola con ternura. Estaba dormida, y no habría grito capaz de despertarla. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre cogió su mano con dos dedos, maravillado ante la pequeñez de su hija, se removió en sus brazos.

Liora alargó los brazos, queriendo tenerla de nuevo. Había pasado los últimos meses de su embarazo bastante irritable por la debilidad que terminó por dejarla postrada en la cama dos semanas antes de que naciera el bebé, y seguía con la mirada a su hija, gruñendo cuando quien la tenía en brazos se giraba y la apartaba de su vista.

Cuando la tuvo en brazos, le sonrió y le canturreó algo al oído.

—No te oye —comentó Phineas. No parecía demasiado triste, al menos en comparación con la devastación que había invadido su rostro cuando Henry le había dicho que su hija era sorda.

—Me da igual —Liora besó la frente de la pequeña—. Es mi hija.

—Y mía —replicó Phineas con cierta vehemencia—. ¿O no?

—Por supuesto —Liora alargó una mano hasta tomar la de su marido—. Quiero que se llame Circe.

Phineas suspiró.

—He pasado toda mi vida jurando por Circe —se quejó—. ¿No hay ningún otro nombre antiguo que te guste?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Liora hablase de nuevo.

—Medea. Me gusta cómo suena. Me gustó ella cuando leí aquella tragedia que tienes en la biblioteca.

Phineas besó su mano y asintió. Era un nombre bonito.

o—o

Medea no oía sus chillidos inarticulados, ni tampoco se daba cuenta de los sollozos que sacudían su cuerpo menudo. Ese monstruo quería acabar con ella y la niña no tenía forma de huir, de escapar del terror que la invadía.

Al menos, sola. Los brazos cálidos, firmes que tan bien conocía la aislaban del monstruo, y un suave balanceo la sacaba de la pesadilla poco a poco, hasta que Medea se encontró mirando a su padre, que a su vez la observaba con sus cálidos ojos verdes, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Lo vio mover una sola mano, y comprendió lo que dijo; Medea dominaba el juego de los dedos que significaban cosas y que conformaban una forma más rápida de decirle algo y consiguió sonreír y espantar al monstruo antes de responder, también con las manos:

—Tenía muchas orejas —le contó a su padre. Él movió los labios de esa forma que significaba que algo le parecía divertido—. Se comía a mamá —agregó Medea.

La sonrisa de papá bailó un poco, y la cogió en brazos para llevarla por la casa. Medea enterró el rostro en su hombro; no le gustaba la oscuridad. Su padre le había dicho una vez que a él tampoco, y por eso a la niña le causaba admiración: pese al miedo, Phineas Black paseaba por los pasillos a oscuras y nunca nadie podría adivinar que estaba asustado.

Mamá estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro. En cuanto su padre la dejó en la cama, Medea gateó hasta estar a su lado y le dio un beso, y le preguntó a mamá de qué trataba su libro. Entre su madre y su padre le explicaron que era un libro sobre dragones, pero no sobre los dragones de verdad, sino unos en los que creían los muggles. Medea no pudo evitar hacer preguntas. Le encantaba hacer preguntas.

Cuando se quedó dormida, los dragones espantaron a los monstruos de su sueño.

o—o

Phineas Black era su mejor amigo, y Henry se odió por tener que darle tan malas noticias.

Pero era necesario. Phineas tenía que saber que _hasta que la muerte nos separe_ llegaría más pronto de lo que todo el mundo había vaticinado. Debía comprender que no había nada que pudiesen hacer, además de tratar de retrasar lo inevitable, y que no terminaría de golpe, sino que Liora se apagaría poco a poco.

Agradeció que Medea fuese sorda. La niña estaba sentada en el colchón junto a su madre, ajena al monólogo nervioso de Phineas, haciéndole gestos vagos que la mujer apenas entendía, pues sus parpadeos eran demasiado largos.

—Phineas —lo llamó, y se le rompió el corazón cuando los ojos verdes de su amigo lo miraron con la súplica de que le diese buenas noticias impresas. Conocía a Phineas desde que ambos eran niños y había visto lo mucho que su amigo había sufrido por Liora, y lo feliz que había sido todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado a su lado. Y sabía que sus palabras destrozarían a su amigo—. No… —bajó la mirada—. No puedo hacer nada. Nadie puede.

Escuchó el sonido desesperado, mitad sollozo, mitad grito, que emitió su amigo. Se le antojó el alarido de un animal herido.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Liora. Apenas tenía voz.

—Se puede retrasar —admitió Henry—. Pero al final será inevitable.

Phineas no respondió. Se sentó en la cama junto a Liora, atrapó a su hija entre sus brazos y tomó la mano de su esposa. Empezó a gesticular para que las dos lo vieran, sin mirar a nadie, y Henry comprendió que era inútil seguir hablándole de la realidad en ese momento.

Salió de la habitación, dejando sola a la pequeña familia. Mañana les hablaría de la salud de Liora; pero ahora necesitaban el tiempo que a la mujer acabaría por escurrírsele entre los dedos.

o—o

Belvina aún no estaba segura de si era correcto que ella estuviese en la casa de su hermano, el repudiado. Después de todo, la última vez que habían hablado ella lo había abofeteado por meter las narices en su matrimonio.

Claro que Herbert Burke llevaba varios años muerto. Belvina llegó al límite cuando su marido le puso la mano encima a Matthias; había pasado mucho tiempo sufriendo en silencio los insultos y las palizas, pero no pensaba consentir que ese animal tocase a sus hijos. Como Burke era muy mayor, nadie se molestó en comprobar que lo que lo había matado no era la edad, sino un veneno que apenas dejaba rastro.

Desde ese día, Belvina vivía un poco más tranquila.

En esos momentos, sin embargo, estaba asustada. Había vuelto a oír hablar de Phineas gracias a su hija; Adelaide le había hablado de una compañera de Hogwarts muy callada que se apellidaba Black, con la que había hecho buenas migas pese a llevarse tres años. Una breve investigación había conducido a Belvina a la conclusión de que Medea Black debía de ser hija de su hermano repudiado.

Phineas la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de que parecía haber envejecido tanto como su difunto padre. Hablaba con ella como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si volviesen a ser niños que se aliaban para hacerle bromas a su hermano mayor.

Su esposa parecía un fantasma. Estaba sentada junto a él, pero su mirada ausente delataba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en condiciones de hablar. A pesar de todo, Phineas se refería a ella en presente, tomaba su mano y en ocasiones le daba besos en la mejilla que sólo una vez ella respondió, dejando al hombre quieto, mirándola con un atisbo de esperanza que dolía porque probablemente fuese infundada.

A pesar de ello, Belvina podía ver que su hermano había sido feliz con Liora. Podía darse cuenta del rastro de la complicidad que la enfermedad de la mujer les había ido arrebatando, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia y pensar en lo mucho que se había equivocado al negarse a huir de Grimmauld Place con Phineas.

o—o

_No puedo hacerlo._

_No puedo, aunque lleve años preparándome. Aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaste conmigo, aunque probablemente no entiendas ni mis palabras ni los gestos de Medea._

Su hija está junto a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio para evitar llorar. Henry le rodea los hombros con un brazo en un intento de reconfortarla, pese a que es imposible.

_Medea. Es lo mejor que hemos hecho, ¿verdad? Es tan lista como su madre y sabe apañárselas mejor que si pudiese oírnos. ¿Te he dicho ya que está ennoviada con un chico? De hecho, no sé si recordarás que vino a casa hace poco con ella. Sigo opinando que es un poco ruidoso, pero eso a Medea no le molesta. Fíjate en cómo lo mira._

Liora no se fija. Por supuesto. Lleva meses sin fijarse en nada.

_Liora, por favor. No te vayas. Hace mucho tiempo que se me olvidó cómo era el mundo sin ti. No quiero tener que recordarlo, no quiero sobrevivir. Quiero que sigas conmigo, que vuelvas a hablar y que Henry admita que se equivocó y tu enfermedad se curará. Quiero cualquier cosa, excepto lo que sé que va a pasar._

La mano pálida, frágil y delgada, se alza unos centímetros de la cama. Los dedos se cierran en torno a algo invisible antes de perder la fuerza y caer sobre las manos de Phineas. Los ojos grises de la mujer se clavan en los de él, y por un brevísimo instante sonríe.

Después, su mirada se apaga, y con ella el mundo de Phineas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Vale… No estoy llorando. Sólo se me ha metido la sensiblería en el ojo. En fin, hablemos de algo más interesante.

El señor Pierce, en la primera viñeta, llama Laura a Liora porque nunca se acuerda del nombre de la chica.

Henry es, además del mejor amigo de Phineas, sanador y padrino de Medea.

Y creo que ya. Pensaba que esto iba a ser más largo.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
